A Blast from One's Past
by HarperFan2423
Summary: Someone is following Drake and neither Drake nor Josh know who it is or why they are following him. I do not own the TV show or the characters from Drake and Josh


***First new story in awhile. I have been a little rusty with my writing lately so let me know what you all think. For those who have been reading The Troop, I put up a new chapter so be sure to check it out. I will try to stay updated on both of them as much as possible. As always be sure to be honest with your comments and I will definitely keep your suggestions in mind. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1 **

"Hey brotha from another motha!" Josh said as he saw the coolest step-brother he could ever ask for walk up to the candy counter at the Premier movie theatre.

"Hey." Drake said looking around nervously.

"Are you waiting for someone? Like a girl someone?" Josh asked playfully hitting Drake in the shoulder.

"No man, I think someone's been following me."

"Why would someone be following you? The only thing I could think of is people wanting your autograph." Josh said smiling at his brother's success as a rock star.

"Yea" Drake sighed happily. "Ever since that gig on TRL people have been crazy. This one guy asked me to sign his butt." Josh gave a disgusted look and then grabbed a rag and started wiping down the counters.

"Well what are your plans today?" Josh asked when his brother went silent and started looking around again. Josh waved his hand in front of Drake to try and get his attention. "Drake? DRAKE!" Drake jumped and looked at Josh with a confused look. "Listen if you're really worried about this then why don't you just go home where it's safe."

"No. Dude no one is home and I'd rather be here with you. That way I know you'll be here if I need you."

"Ok, well here." Josh handed him money.

"What's this for?" Drake asked taking the money.

"Go see a movie while you wait for me to get off my shift. Maybe it will help you calm your nerves." Drake looked at his brother hesitantly. "I won't let anything happen to you. If you need me I'll be out here working the candy counter. I'm not going anywhere so go and have fun. Ok?" Josh said watching as his brother took a deep breath, nodded his head and walked up towards the ticket booth. His eyes followed his brother as he walked into the movie and then looked back down at his work. Then he snapped his head up as he watched someone else walk into the movie that looked oddly familiar. But it couldn't be, Josh thought. He laughed at himself and shook his head thinking it was nothing and he was just seeing things.

In the movie Drake felt uncomfortable. Again he had that feeling that someone was watching him and no matter what he did he couldn't shake it. He looked around and then stopped as he saw a red head sitting next to him. He moved one more seat closer to her then turned and asked her if she wanted to make out. She nodded her head enthusiastically. They fell into a thunder of kisses until Drake pulled away getting that feeling again. "I'm sorry I can't do this right now." He got up and walked out towards the bathrooms.

Josh watched as his distraught brother walked by him and into the bathroom. He looked around and saw the same man who had gone into the theatre after his brother. Only this time there was a hood over his face so he couldn't see if it even was the same man. Maybe Drake was right. "Hey Melanie, can you watch the candy counter for me?" Before he could get an answer he ran towards his brother. Drake was by the sink splashing his face with cold water and looking very pale. He jumped when he heard Josh coming in but immediately calmed when he realized who it was. "What happened?"

Drake started talking faster than Josh had ever heard him talk before. "I was somewhat watching the movie and kissing this really hot girl when I got that feeling that someone was watching me again. I pulled away and walked out of the theatre cause it was freaking me out. What am I going to do Josh? I can't even kiss a girl in peace." Drake then collapsed on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Ok, calm down. We will figure this out. I'm going to ask Helen if I can have the rest of the day off so I can take you home." Josh said.

Drake looked up. "Josh. You don't have to do that. I'm fine."

"No you aren't. I have never seen you like this. You're kind of worrying me and right now I don't want to leave you by yourself." Drake reluctantly gave in as Josh helped him off the floor.

After they got the ok from Helen they headed outside to the car. Josh got into the driver's side and put on the Blues Brothers- _Soul Man_ to calm his brother. Drake settled down in the passenger's seat tapping his foot to the song. After five minutes on the road Drake fell asleep. Good, Josh thought. He needed the rest. Josh had noticed that his brother was getting up in the middle of the night because of nightmares. Although Josh had prodded him several times Drake still wouldn't tell him what they were about. He was starting to worry that Drake wasn't getting enough sleep; he already saw dark circles forming under his eyes. Josh then noticed the car that was behind them had followed them for the past three blocks. It was probably nothing but he didn't want to take any chances so he turned on to a side street that he knew not many people took. When the car followed he started to panic. He then pulled off to the side in the hopes that the car would pass. After the car had passed he slowed his breathing and then looked back at Drake who was still sound asleep. He pulled back onto the street not noticing the car that had passed them was now behind them again.

They arrived at the house a little after four o'clock. Josh looked over and saw that Drake was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up Josh got out of the car and headed over to the passenger side. He carefully unbuckled him and carried him into the house (good thing he weighed like nothing). He was greeted by his mom and dad who quickly fell silent when they saw Drake sleeping.

Walter walked over to Josh to take Drake from his arms and carried him upstairs. Audrey came over and whispered "Is Drake ok?"

Josh nodded "He's fine it's just been a long day."

"But you're home from work early which makes me worry. Is my baby ok?" Audrey said worried lines all over her face.

"You don't have to worry about anything. He just wasn't feeling well so I offered to take him home. Besides it's nice to take off early from work sometimes. He'll be fine, I promise." After what seemed like forever Audrey's worried lines started to fade. "So, what's for dinner?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, I thought we would do something simple tonight. How does pizza sound?"

"That sounds great! Drake will love it."

"Good. As soon as Walter comes back downstairs I'll have him order it."

"Ok, cool. Thanks mom." Josh went into the kitchen and grabbed a cola from the fridge. Then grabbing some chips walked towards the couch next to his step-sister, Megan.

"Hey boob" Megan said grabbing the chips from his hands.

"You know you could ask nicely for the chips instead of grabbing them from my hands." Josh exclaimed trying very hard not to get agitated.

"No…I can't." Megan then got off from the coach with the chips still in hand and started walking upstairs. She then stopped, turned around and grabbed his cola. "Thanks boob."

"Megan!" Josh yelled and then started to get up and confront her but thought better of it. Maybe if he just let her get away with it this time she won't prank him. Fat chance of that happening, he thought.

"Pizza's here. Josh could you go get your brother and sister?" Audrey asked as she went into the kitchen to grab some plates.

"Ok." Josh said as he made his way up the stairs. He told Megan first and then headed to his and Drake's room. When he entered the room he heard whimpering coming from Drake's bed. Immediately he ran across the room up the ladder and was by Drake's side before anyone could yell Yahtzee! He started shaking his brother hoping to wake him up. "Drake! Drake, wake up!" Drake jumped and started screaming making Josh almost fall off the bed. "Drake, are you ok? Look at me bro." Josh said concerned for his brother because this seemed to be the worst nightmare he's had so far.

Drake slowly opened his eyes and looked at Josh, realization sinking in. It was only a dream. He rubbed his eyes and nodded slowly "Yea, I'm ok. Thanks man."

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on in that rock star head of yours? Maybe it would help for you to talk about them."

"No. No way. I just can't right now. Ok?" Drake said hoping his brother would back off…for now.

"Ok fine. Hungry?" But before Drake could respond, his stomach started to grumble. "I guess that answers it. Come on, there's pizza downstairs."

"Oh, sweet." Drake said jumping down from his bed. When they got downstairs Drake turned to his mother "Mmm mom I love you so much." Drake kissed his mother, grabbed a plate, and sat down next to Josh on the couch.

Audrey patted her sons back and said "Your welcome, sweetie."

"Cars ready Audrey." Walter said peering into the front door.

"Car? Where are you guys going?" Josh asked as he looked at his siblings who looked just as confused as he.

"We have a date with Walter's boss. Hopefully your father will be getting a raise." Audrey smiled, kissed all three kids and then headed for the door. "Don't stay up too late, don't watch too much TV, and be nice to your sister." She said directing it towards the two boys. They both nodded, Drake waving her off.

As soon as the door closed behind Audrey, Drake turns on the TV.

"Do you want any club soda?" Josh asked watching Drake carefully.

"Sure"

Josh got up and headed towards the kitchen. It was a typical night for Drake and Josh, except for the car that was trailing them, but that was just Josh being paranoid, right? Josh shrugged the thought off and headed back into the living room. As he sat back down next to Drake he noticed a moving black shadow in the window. He got up to go check it out but when he arrived at the window there was nothing there.

"You okay Josh?" Drake asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, it must've been a tree branch or something." But as Josh sat back down he couldn't get that creepy feeling that there was someone after his brother. Well, they would have to go through him first.


End file.
